Assimilation Station
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: 6 months after the Season 7 finale,an unexpected visitor to the staion informs Kira about Borg activity in the area.It's up to the station to save Bajor,Cardassia,and even the Federation from being assimilated.Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1: Return

The comm. badge on the table chirped.

"Computer, what time is it"

"The time is 02:00."

The comm. badge chirped again, and she jumped out of bed to answer its annoying call.

"Kira here."

" Colonel, this is Ensign Stapes at OPS. I'm not sure if you know me or not. I just transferred to the station from the U.S.S Picacho…"

Ensign Nicole Stapes was very talkative for an ensign who had just graduated from the Academy last year. Kira knew Bajoran Militia officers didn't talk this much.

" Yes, Ensign. I know you. What do you need?

" There's a Cardassian ship whose captain wishes to speak with you…in person."

Kira put on her Bajoran Militia uniform and headed for the door.

"Have him dock at docking ring 3. I'll meet him at the airlock."

"Confirmed. Sorry to wake you up."

-----

Julian Bashir ran his fingers through his dark hair. 02:00 was very early to be up working on medical reports, he knew, but sleep wasn't coming easy to him tonight. To be honest, sleep hadn't been coming easy to him every night since his best friend, Chief O'Brian, left the station to teach at the Academy on earth.

_Pull yourself together, Julian. It's been six months now since he left. You need to accept the fact that he's gone, and move on with your life. You're holding yourself back with grief. He's gone. Move on._

Unfortunately, letting go of those you love wasn't as easy as it sounded. Julian was going into depression; slowly, but surely.

-----

Kira Nerys waited outside of the airlock. She had no idea who the Cardassian captain was, or what he wanted. _Whoever it is better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed so early. My shift doesn't start for another 6 hours. _

Finally, the airlock opened, and the Cardassian captain walked out. He wasn't too tall, his ridges were average in size and thickness for a Cardassian, and his uniform was very well made and perfectly in place. He had a very fake-looking expression of joy on his face, and seemed to walk with jump and a skip. Kira was shocked.

"Garak? _You're_ the Cardassian captain?"

"Try not to look so surprised, Colonel. I seem to shock everyone I meet these days." With that, he laughed. Kira couldn't help but laugh too.

"Garak, I know Julian would love to see you."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"He's been somewhat depressed since Miles left the station."

Garak had a look of confusion on his face. "Miles… Isn't that his friend, the Chief?"

"Yes, he left the station to work at Starfleet Academy a few months ago. Julian misses him. I think that seeing you…"

"You think that seeing me will cheer the doctor up, correct?" Garak interrupted.

Kira smiled. She was pleased that Garak was back on the station again. Things weren't the same without the former spy/tailor around to keep an eye on.

-----

Julian had dosed off with his PADD still in his hands. His head was resting on the back of his chair, and his feet were up on his table. He had finally fallen asleep in the Infirmary after spending hours working.

"Kira to Dr. Bashir, we have a medical emergency on at airlock 3. We need you're assistance."

Julian jumped up, confirmed the message, and grabbed a med kit. He was out of the door in seconds, rushing to the airlock.

Minutes later, he was approaching the airlock. He saw the Colonel wave in his direction, letting them know where they were. He ran even faster. It appeared as though there was someone else with her. AS he reached the airlock, he began looking for someone in need of medical help. He saw no one.

Whoever was with Kira had their back turned towards him. He assumed by the uniform and hair color and style that the man was Cardassian, holding the rank of Captain.

"Colonel, Captain. I'm not seeing a problem down here."

"My dear doctor, how many times must I tell you? It's Garak; just plain, simple Garak. There's no need to call me by my official title."

Garak turned and smiled.

Julian stood there, stunned.

Garak had returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**OK, here's the next chapter. This one took a little longer to write than the first, for I wasn't sure how and when I should let things unfold. Thanks for sticking with me!**

Kira watched as the events slowly into Julian. His friend was on the station, and as a Cardassian captain! Julian and Garak stood there, catching up on all that had happened to each other in the six months they had been separated.

"As I recall, Odo usually patrols this area of the station right about now. Where is he? I've never known him to be late, or to change his schedule," Kira heard Garak ask.

Julian shuffled his feet, and gazed at the floor. He knew how sensitive the subject of Odo was to Kira, and did not wish to discuss the matter right in front of her like she wasn't there. He eventually turned his gaze toward her, and looked into her eyes, begging her to explain.

"The Constable left the station to go back home. He felt as though he needed to return, to help cure his people," Kira explained, "and to change their ways of doing things."

Garak gave them his apologies for not knowing, but the sad mood did not hang in the air for long. Within seconds, a new conversation between the three had started.

"So Garak, what brings you to the station?" Julian questioned. "It's fairly early to be heading from Cardassia just for a trip."

"Oh, I just thought I would drop by for a few days, visit Captian Sisko and the Major here, and look around the station. "

Kira and Julian looked at eachother. He had no clue.

"Ummmm, Garak? I'm Colonel now, not Major."

"My mistake, Colonel! Congratulations on your promotion. I'm sure Sisko is proud to have such a fine officer."

"Garak, I'm Colonel because I run the station now. Captain Sisko went to study with the Prophets."

Garak tried to hide his shock, but they could still see it.

"Of course, of course. I'm sure it was the will of the Prophets for him to go."

They arranged quarters for their guest, and his crew was to stay on the ship. Kira departed, and let Julian escort his friend to his quarters. She was sure they were going to talk some more once they arrived.

-

Julian stopped, and Garak stopped right behind him. He assumed they had reached his quarters. Julian opened the doors, led Garak in, and called for the lights to come on.

"My goodness, Doctor! Turn those lights down. Are you trying to blind me?"

Julian had forgotten over the months how sensitive to light Cardassians were. He adjusted the room temperature as well; if he was chilly, Garak must be freezing by now.

"Well Garak, I'm going to let you get some sleep. You must be exhausted after your travels. Why don't we meet for breakfast, just for old time's sake?"

Garak thought a minute.

"I was hoping to speak to the Ma--…Colonel, but that can wait until after our breakfast. I'll see you at 08:00 in Quark's? That is, if Quark hasn't up and moved somewhere as well…?"

"08:00 at Quark's sounds fine. It was nice to see you again, Garak. I've missed you."

"The feeling is mutual, Doctor. Good night."

"Good night."

--

"I'd like some bacon, eggs, and sausage, please. Oh, and a glass of orange juice, please." Dr. Bashir said to the new Ferengi waiter at Quark's.

The Ferengi inserted that into his PADD, and then turned toward Garak.

"Oh, I would like the same as the Doctor."

The waiter rushed off, and left the two friends alone. Julian fiddled with his comm. badge, while Garak shifted in his seat.

"Garak, is something wrong?" Julian questioned. "It's not like you to be so…silent."

Garak smiled. "Dear Doctor, I am in perfect health. I am the captain of a beautiful ship. I'm eating breakfast with an old friend. How could anything be wrong?"

Julian supposed he had a point. Still, he knew you had to be suspicious with Garak; he wouldn't tell you a thing.

After their meal, Garak and Julian went separate ways. The Doctor had a few reports due, so Garak made his way to OPS.

When he entered OPS, Garak spotted Ezri Dax right away. Deciding to surprise his old counselor, Garak walked silently up to her back.

"Counselor, where might I find Colonel Kira?"

Ezri twirled around, her face slamming right into Garak's chest.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry, Garak. Garak!?! I didn't know you were back on the station! How's your claustrophobia? You haven't had any more attacks, have you?"

Garak shuffled his feet. He didn't like discussing his fear in public.

"No, no. I'm fine. As I said, where might I find the Colonel? It is urgent that I speak with her."

"Oh, alright. She's in her office, I think."

"Her office? Where is that?"

Ezri's face showed confusion. She had forgotten that everything had changed since Garak had been away.

"Her office is Captain Sisko's old one. Right up those stairs, and through that door."

Garak made his way to the office, not stopping to return the glares of the OPS officers.

He tapped on the door with his fists, and the Colonel signaled him in.

"Ah, Garak. I was hoping you would come see me today. What is it you need?"

"Colonel, I came to warn you."

Kira looked more confused than ever.

"Warn me? Of what?"

"I was on my way to Bajor to patrol the area of any threats to the Union when we saw it.

"Saw what, Garak?"

"It was huge. There was no way we could fight it. Thankfully, it didn't fire on us. It just scanned us, and then we warped out of there as quick as possible."

"Garak, what did you see?"

"Colonel, my ship encountered a Borg cube right on the border of Cardassian space."


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded

"Garak, are you sure it was Borg? It wasn't a station or anything like that?" Kira asked him nervously.

Garak looked at her with a look of confusion. "Colonel, my Cardassian mind is trained not to make mistakes with my eyesight. I saw what I saw, and I know that I saw a Borg cube on our borders."

He had a point. Kira had almost forgotten that Garak was Cardassian; he had changed so much since she first met him, she thought of him as a fellow Bajoran, or a Federation officer. She certainly didn't think of him as a Cardassian captain.

Giving Garak a comm. badge of his own, Kira tapped her own Bajoran version of a comm. badge.

"This is Colonel Kira to all senior officers. Please meet in the briefing room in 10 minutes. Put the station on yellow alert."

"Maj-I mean, Colonel. Is it necessary for me to wear a comm. badge? I'm not sure how my ship crew is going to feel about me wearing a…_Bajoran_ comm. badge."

Kira smirked. "Garak, you're the one who warned us about the Borg. You aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay here, and help us protect Bajor, the station, and Cardassia. If you don't want your crew to see you wearing a Bajoran comm. badge, then you can wear a Starfleet one. If you don't like the Federation one, then you can either quite your job as Captain, or you can leave the station immediately. It's your choice."

Garak smiled a small smile. He was glad to have the Colonel around again. "Colonel, if I may have a Federation comm. badge, please. I'll be informing my crew that I am no longer their Captain. I'll return in 10 minutes for the briefing."

"Alright, Garak. You're dismissed."

Garak turned to leave, but turned around to have one more word.

"Aye, Colonel. It will be my pleasure to serve with you."

--

"What? You came to the station to warn us about Borg activity, but you were able to sit through breakfast without telling me?" Doctor Bashir screamed across the table.

"Doctor, control yourself. I'm personally glad that Garak decided to restrain himself from telling you. You have a very large mouth, and within hours the whole station would be paranoid."

Doctor Bashir sat back down in his seat, and Garak stood and walked over toward a map on the wall.

"I saw the Borg ship around this area. It's on the Cardassian side of the border, but it apparently has the ability to cross through our defensive nets without setting off any alarm. I thought that maybe-", Garak gazed at the doctor, "- you would appreciate this information. If there's one Borg cube, there's bound to be more around."

"So what do plan to do, Colonel?" asked Chief of Engineering, Lieutenant Philippe. Lieutenant Philippe had taken over Miles O'Brian's job as Chief of Engineering.

"I'm keeping the station on yellow alert. I'm going to contact the Bajoran government to let them know of the situation, and then I'll contact the Cardassians. Considering we have Federation officers on the station, I'm going to contact Starfleet as soon as possible to inform them that we may need a fleet or two. If anyone else has any ideas, please let me know."

Ezri Dax stood up.

"Colonel, I think we should also contact Ferenginar, as they are basically defenseless. We could ask the Federation to send a few ships toward their way, to help protect their planet."

"Lieutenant, I am not sure that is a wise idea. We might need all of the ships the Federation can spare, and the Ferengi home world is a good distance from here." Lieutenant Commander Worf objected.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander. Please, I am the Colonel here, and the Commanding Officer on this station. I think Ezri has a good point, although that will be our last priority."

Ezri gave a sharp glance towards Worf, who blew it off and looked at the map Garak had pointed at instead.

"I want everyone to return to their posts. I will take care of contacting the Federation, Cardassia, and Bajor. I'll have Garak's assistance, as well. You are all dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave, except for Doctor Bashir.

"Colonel, I would like a moment alone with Garak, if you don't mind."

Kira glanced towards Garak, and then over to Bashir. She picked up her PADD, and left the room, heading to her office. Garak and Julian were left alone.

"Garak, how could you? I'm your friend. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I asked you if something was wrong, and you denied it. You lied to me, Garak."

Garak shrugged his shoulders and put on his fake happy face he always wears.

"Doctor, I did not _deny_ that something was wrong. I gave you a list of things that was right, and then asked how anything could be wrong. You were the one who assumed nothing was wrong. I only kept the information from you for the same reason Kira wanted me to: You tend to talk to your patients."

"Garak, I thought you have changed, but you haven't. You're the same ignorant, lying, downright annoying Cardassian spy you were 8 years ago when I first met you."

With that, Doctor Bashir left the room, leaving Garak wounded and hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: Check Your Comm Badge

"Colonel, this is Doctor Bashir. Can I have a moment of your time?"

Kira tapped her comm. badge to answer.

"Sure, Doctor. I'll meet you at Quark's in 5 minutes."

Julian made his way down to Quark's. He entered, and found a table on the second level. He gazed around the small establishment. He noticed the dabo wheels, the dabo girls (_especially_ the dabo girls), and…the dart board still hanging on the wall.

Julian was so emerged into the thought of the dart board that he did not notice the approach of Colonel Kira.

"Doctor? You said you needed to speak with me."

"Ah yes, Kira. Take a seat. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. So tell me, what do you want?" Kira said as she sat down.

Julian fiddled with his thumbs. He didn't know what to say.

"Garak and I had a…disagreement, on some things. I was wondering if you would talk to him for me."

Kira just sat there, staring at Julian with a gaze that could make even the smartest Vulcan feel stupid.

"Julian, I thought this was a _work related_ meeting. I didn't know you wanted personal advice. Why don't you go talk to Ezri…she's the station counselor, you know." Kira started to rise from her chair.

Julian grabbed her hand. "Please, Kira. I can't talk to Ezri about it."

"And why not?"

"Well…I just can't, alright?"

Kira sat back down, and sighed. Julian acted like a real mature doctor sometimes, and other times he was as mature as a block of stone.

"Julian, listen. I can't come between you and Garak. It's not my problem to deal with, and I'm too busy to deal with my own problems, let alone others. So please, if you can just talk to Garak yourself, and apologize for what you said…"

"…what I said? How did you know about what was said?"

Kira smiled. "Some really smart doctor left his comm. badge on after I called for the briefing. I heard everything up until you got into Infirmary and hit your head on the bulkhead."

Julian smiled at Kira's nosy nature.

"The fact is, Doctor, I think you were harsh on Garak for not telling you. It doesn't matter how much you miss Miles. You shouldn't have talked to him that way. Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't have a friend either?"

Julian suddenly felt very guilty- and ashamed- of what he had said to Garak.

"Thanks, Kira. I'll take care of the problem on my own now."

"You're welcome Julian. Now, just to make this meeting actually worth something with our current predicament, I wanted to tell you that I want a full inventory on the medicines in the Infirmary. I want to make sure you have everything to help the injured."

"Do you plan injuries?"

"No, but I want to be prepared. The Borg are merciless, and I doubt they'll offer to supply us with any medicines we need."

"Aye, Colonel."

"Doctor, I have a little piece of advice to give you."

Kira leaned in towards Julian's ear, and whispered, "It's ideal to check your comm. badge after someone calls you to make sure it's turned off."

Julian smiled, and jokingly hit her on the shoulder.

---

"Doctor Bashir to Mr. Garak."

Garak kept on working on his map of the Cardassian borders.

"Doctor Bashir to Mr. Garak."

Garak took his comm. badge off and set it beside him on the table. He didn't want to speak to him right now.

"Garak, I know you can hear me, you stubborn Cardassian. Put your comm. badge back on, and answer me."

Garak smiled. Apparently, he was too predictable.

"This is Garak. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

Garak sat there, not affected by Julian's words.

"Garak, I said I was sorry for treating you like that. Come on, say something."

"Doctor, doctor, doctor. When will you learn?"

Garak could basically hear Julian smiling over the comm. badge.

"I suppose whenever you decide to teach me!"

"You're forgiven, Doctor. I'll start those lessons as soon as we are over the Borg threat. In the meantime, you have to start working on that inventory of the Infirmary."

Julian stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did you know about that?"

Garak smiled. "It's ideal to check your comm. badge to make sure it is turned off after someone calls you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Fleet

Kira strode down the corridor, nodding at the people who nodded at her. She was on her way to Chamber 901 on Habitat Level H-3, or in other words: Garak's quarters.

It was the night that Kira had promised to sit down and look at his plans for the defenses the station would do if the Borg decided to attack. He had been working on it night and day, and had finally finished the work ahead of schedule. Kira didn't know if she should be glad that the work was done ahead of time, or is she should be upset that she has to look at it right in the middle of a hectic week.

Kira was approaching Garak's quarters, so she checked her uniform to make sure it wasn't wrinkled, or that it wasn't too small for her. The last thing she needed was Garak pouring over her with measuring tools, deciding if he was going to extend her uniform without making a new one. His tailoring nature was still there, and he tended to let it come out during an important time.

She beeped the door bell on the outside of the door. She could hear Garak get up from a chair, and walk calmly to the door. He pushed the button, allowing the doors to slide open, and Kira instantly saw Garak standing in front of the door. He looked a little sleepy, but he had his usual joyous expression on.

"Good evening, Colonel. Would you like to come in?"

Kira nodded her head, and Garak stepped aside to allow her to enter his quarters. Once inside, Kira was at awe. She had never been to Garak's quarters before, and she never realized how immaculate he was. His quarters were in perfect order, and everything was so clean that it could have sparkled. Every item in his rooms had a place, and it looked as though they were never placed anywhere different.

"Would you like a cup of tea, or perhaps some coffee?" she heard Garak ask.

"Ummmm, no, I'm fine right now. Thank you, though."

Garak walked towards his replicator. "If you don't mind, I think I would like a glass of water before we start."

Kira nodded, wondering why Garak would ask her permission for a glass of water. Perhaps it was just his nature.

"Garak, can I ask you something…personal?"

Garak set his cup down, and looked at the Colonel.

"I would suppose so, Colonel."

"I was wondering… are most Cardassians as…clean, as you are?"

Garak looked at Kira with a smirk on his face. Apparantly, he was expecting a much more personal question than she had asked.

"No, Colonel. I just so happen to be bored most of the time, and I clean my quarters to entertain myself."

Kira didn't know if he was joking or not. She just responded with an 'oh', and moved on toward a chair.

She scanned over his plans. They looked alright to her: phasers should be charged up, have the fleet ring extra torpedoes, and have a team look at the Defiant before she was released into battle. Everything was in perfect order. What else could she expect?

"Garak?"

"Yes, Colonel. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you want to do."

Garak sat there for a moment. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to do before. Even the good doctor had plans for him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

"Do you want to stay on the station, or do you want to go back to Cardassian space? Do you want to stay here after the fight is over, or do you want to go back to your ship? Do you want to re-open your tailor shop, or do you want to do something else?"

The last sentence slipped Kira's mouth before she could stop it. She hadn't mean to ask him that; it was just a thought in motion. Now she had to deal with her mistake, and in Garak's own quarters. She was a little uncomfortable, but she had to stick it out.

Garak was in deep thought by now. He hadn't thought much of his future since he was on the station again. If he survived the battle, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay or to go back home.

"Colonel, I do believe you are straying from the point of your visit. Are my plans accurate, or do I need to change some things?"

Kira knew this was Garak's way of buying himself some time. She would accept that, and just wait for his own timing to know what he wanted to do. She figured he had a plan.

"Your plans are excellent, Garak. Would you mind checking to make sure the citizens on the station know the situation, so those who want to leave can leave now?"

"Of course, Colonel. I'll make sure the word gets around."

"Thank you, Garak. I'll see you tomorrow morning, at OPS?"

"Naturally, Colonel."

Kira started toward the door.

"Colonel Kira, this is OPS. The Fleet has arrived."


	6. Chapter 6: Tailor

Kira, Garak, and all of the OPS officers stood in awe at the view screen. Kira had been informed that the Federation was sending some ships- a full fleet, to be precise- but she never thought that they would send _this many._ Worf was at the tactical station, counting with his finger how many ships were on the view screen. He figured that 22 were on the view screen: he had no idea how many were out there.

"Colonel, I'm picking up…150 different warp signatures. All Starfleet."

"My goodness. Don't expect this kind of fleet from Carassia. We're still trying to recover from the Dominion." Garak said.

"Hail them." Kira ordered.

"Which one?" came the Ensign's response.

"Errrr… any of them."

"I'm hailing all of them at the same time. Oh no, that was a bad idea. Each ship is hailing us back. We're receiving 150 hails!!"

"Open a channel to all ships."

"This is Colonel Kira Nerys of the station Deep Space 9 to the Starfleet….fleet. The planet Bajor is thankful for your help, and the crew onboard this station is thankful as well. Please, just stay where you are, but be aware of the Wormhole. It tends to open when something goes near it. Please, keep watch. Kira out."

"Colonel, the fleet received your transmission. They all say they are willing to fight until the end against the Borg."

Kira nodded, and headed towards her office. She planned on informing the Cardassians that the Federation fleet had arrived, and was going to request a few ships from them. Bajor really had no defenses at the moment that they could spare, so it was up to Starfleet, the Cardassians, and the station to defeat the Borg.

--

Garak made his way to the Infirmary to visit his good doctor friend. It was still a tense situation between the two, but they were talking to each other again. Garak knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh to Julian, considering he was going through a tough time dealing the fact that his friend Miles was gone for good.

Garak entered the Infirmary with a smiling face and a good attitude, only to be pushed aside by a nurse on her way to aid the doctor.

"Doctor, I came by to see how you were doing." Garak stated as he tried to reach his friend.

"Not now, Garak. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of healing a broken bone? This Bajoran has seriously broken his arm, and the bone will not heal right if I do not fix it properly."

Garak drooped his head, his eyes lowering to the floor. Yeah, sure. He understood perfectly: Julian was too busy to be with him. That was alright, though. A Cardassian could live without the knowledge that a friend was nearby to talk to. Garak had made it years in exile by himself: he could handle one evening alone.

Leaving the Infirmary, Garak made his way to the Promenade. He walked around a little bit, looking at all of the different shops that had opened up since he had left. He realized that the Klingon restaurant had closed down, and a new human one had opened in its place. Garak kept on walking, hoping to find something to hold his interest. Nothing intrigued him, so he started to turn around and head back to his quarters. That's when he saw it. It spurred something inside of him that made him want to go and burn the whole station down. It made him want to move on with his life somewhere else. It made his so happy that someone had replaced him, but so sad to know that he was no longer really needed here.

Garak had discovered the new tailor shop.

He decided to walk through it, hoping to see what kind of quality the new tailor's clothes were. He entered the door, and saw a Ferengi male inside.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the tailor."

"I am the tailor, Mr…?"

"Ugh, Garak. Just plain, simple Garak."

"Yes, yes. Garak it is! How can I be of service to you?"

Garak looked around the shop, picking up every piece of clothing he could get his hands on. The Ferengi man was a terrible tailor, he would admit that. His clothes were all very small, and none of them had any color or flair. It was defiantly a Ferengi tailor shop.

"How is your business here on the station? Considering there are very few Ferengi on the station, I would think you wouldn't have very many customers." Garak stated as he picked up a bolt of cloth.

"It's true, my business is nothing to brag about, but I'm guessing that in a few weeks, this place will be crawling with Ferengi merchants. I could make lots of latinum, and then open up a larger establishment somewhere more…convenient. " the Ferengi replied.

Garak supposed his logic was good for a Ferengi. He had no plans of letting this man know that he was the former station tailor. Although Garak enjoyed living on Cardassia among other Cardassians, and having a ship of his own to command, he still missed the station, and his tailor shop. The Cardassian uniform that he was required to wear was dreadfully ugly, not to me

ntion uncomfortable. He missed the freedom of making his own clothes, and designing his own shirts. That was something that Cardassia had not offered him: an outlet for his creativeness.

Garak's comm. badge chirped at that very moment. Garak was positive that all Starfleet officers must be embarrassed by these comm. badges every day. They tended to beep in the most unfortunate moments.

"This is Garak. What do you want?"

"Ummm…hello, Mr. Garak. My name is Nicole Stapes. I'm an Ensign in OPS."

Yes, yes, yes. Garak had seen the rather talkative Ensign a few days ago on the Promenade. He wasn't fond of her, to say the least.

"Yes, Ensign. What is it?"

"Colonel Kira wanted me to inform you that there was Borg activity in the area. We estimate that they should be arriving at the station in about 7 hours. Also, the Cardassian ships have arrived."

"Thank you, Ensign." He muttered as he made his way for OPS. If the Cardassians ships really had arrived, he wanted to be the one to greet them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cardassian Fleet

Leaving the Ferengi Tailor Shop, Garak made his way to OPS as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. Upon arriving at OPS, he ordered the ships to be put on the view screen. Or should he say- the _ship_.

Garak stood with a grim face and no joy.

"Ensign, hail them."

"It." The Ensign corrected.

Garak tried not to look agitated. She was just a mere Ensign onboard the station. Chances were, she hadn't graduated from the Acadamy until last month. He decided to let her have her correction.

"Channel open."

"Cardassian ship, this is the station Deep Space Nine."

"Deep Space Nine, this is the _Firegazer_. We have come to help with the situation against the Borg."

Garak shook his head. This was pathetic. He knew that Cardassia had no war ships- it was another name for a ship with capable weapons.

"_Firegazer,_ the Federation will be pleased to know you are here."

"The Federation will be pleased? Who am I talking with?"

"You are conversing with Captain Elim Garak, a Cardassian."

There was a long pause. Silence. Garak knew that the Captain of the _Firegazer_ was shocked to hear his name. Even though he was accepted back into Cardassia, and given rank as a Captain, Cardassians still were not- how would Julian put it?- 'warming up to him'.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes of silence, the Captain spoke.

"Captain Garak, I didn't know you had returned to exile. What is it this time? Helping the Dominion?"

That was it. This Captain was obviously ignorant, if it took him that long just to come up with a mere insult like that. Garak was about to finish this stupid Cardassian off.

"Captain, I suggest you treat me with a little more respect. I am the same rank as you, and I can indeed put in a word or two about you to some very high places. Let's just say…by tomorrow, you could be serving as a Laboratory cleaner on my ship."

Once again, silence. Garak was enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he had a chance to insult Cardassian captains.

"Mr. Garak, it appears that I am not needed here. If I may come aboard to get something to eat at your bar, then I will be on my way."

"No. Please leave now, and I suggest you do it before I say something unkind to you."

The statement that he had just said brought back bad memories for Garak. He started thinking about his Claustrophobia attacks, his unkind attitude toward Counselor Dax, and his very unkind words to her in his shop. He would have to have lunch with her one day, explain to her that he was under the influence of fear, and that he had not meant what he said.

"Mr. Garak, I shall inform the Government about your conduct towards me." The Cardassian captain threatened.

"Do it. You'd be doing me a favor. I was just getting ready to write a letter telling them that they were all cowards, and that I was officially putting myself back in exile. Please, would you tell them that for me?"

The transmission suddenly ended, and the ship jumped into warp before Garak could even say a warm goodbye.

With a skip in his step and a smiling face, Garak turned towards the door to leave, only to find Colonel Kira with her hands on her hips, staring a hole into him with her own eyes. _Those big, brown, lovely eyes._

"Oh, hello Colonel Garak. I seem to have forgotten that you were in charge of the station. So tell me, would you care to inform your crew why you just chased off our aid?" Kira said with an evil smirk.

Garak wouldn't handle this kind of embarrassment in front of all of OPS. He couldn't.

"Did you not see the size of that ship? It was pointless. Pathetic. Helpless. That ship would have been destroyed by a malfunction in its Laboratory system. It would take virtually _nothing_ to blow that ship up."

"No matter what size of ship, we need all of the help we can get. I would appreciate it if you would not chase away and insult Cardassian captains from now on. Thank you. That is all. Leave, and I suggest you do it before I say something unkind to you." Kira flashed her award-winning smile at him, giving him the hint that she was joking with the last part. Garak did find her sarcasm comforting.

Garak returned her smile with a smile of his own- his was indeed unique, for he never showed his teeth, and his already thin lips became even thinner. Still, it was his smile, and Kira enjoyed seeing it on his perfectly shaped face.

_That grey face is becoming more and more expected. When the time comes that he wants to leave, we are not going to want to let him go- again._


	8. Chapter 8: Julian's Thoughts

_Hey, guys! I was scrolling through all of my stories, and I saw this one, and the many positive reviews it got. So, I decided I was going to try and pick it back up. This short chapter is…short, because I'm low on time and I wanted to sort of bump this, that way people will know that it's about to start back up again! So, I hope you enjoy, and just try to stick with me!_

Julian sat in the chair in front if the desk in his office. The past few days had been exciting for him; Garak had returned, the Borg were threatening war, and he had discovered that Cardassia was having a hard time returning to their usual state after the Dominion had taken over things. This was almost too much for one person to handle; and it was all taking place in just the past few days.

Even though he had forgiven Garak for not telling him about the threat, Julian still felt disappointed that his friend hadn't told him. Sure, he wasn't the most mature person on the station, but he was old enough –and mature enough, he might add- to keep a secret such as this. Besides, how long did Garak expect to keep it a secret, anyways? It was the _Borg_. Someone was going to find out sooner or later.

The past few days had brough a lot of stress onto the station's Chief Medical Officer, and it was showing. He had things to do, injuries to prepare for, patients to look after daily, and ever since Sisko had left, he had been thrown into a higher position on the station. People were respecting him a little more; obviously not enough to tell him about a Borg threat, but it was more respect than he had had his first year or two on the station. And then there was Miles…

Miles.

Oh, how Julian missed him so. The art board in Quark's hung dusty and dirty on the wall, hardly being used at all. Julian could do nothing but stare at it when he was there alone. Quark managed to cheer him up slightly, but even Quark was slightly depressed ever since Odo and the Captain had left. Too many changed had taken place on the station too quickly, and no one was adjusting as well as they thought they would have.

Dr. Bashir sighed and leaned back into his chair. There was no way he could let Garak go. There was no way he _would_ let Garak go. Life was cruel enough to take Miles and Garak away, but taking them away, giving one back, and then taking him away again was too cruel to do to anyone. No, Garak would have to stay on the station.


End file.
